Tapu Bulu (Pokémon)
|} Tapu Bulu (Japanese: カプ・ブルル Kapu-Bulul) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the guardian deity of Ula'ula Island, with , , and being the deities of the other islands. Biology Tapu Bulu has a bulky, black body with thick arms and no legs. It has blue eyes with an orange line across each iris. Under each eye is a red line divided into three segments with a smaller, white line below that. There is a short white line above each eye. In the middle of its face a what appears to be a golden nose similar to a bull's snout. There a white ring through the nostrils of the nose. On each side of its face is a thick white line that curves upward at the outer tip. There are red rings around its shoulders and golden, cloven hooves at the end of its arms. Its tail is mostly covered in a golden bell with two thin black rings around the top and a wavy black line around the bottom. A tuft of fur is just visible inside the bell. On top of its head is a pair curved, black horns. Each horn has a thick yellow marking near the tip and half of a wooden shell attached to it. Tapu Bulu's shell is primarily red with white and yellow markings thickly bordered by a muted black. The shell itself resembles a flower or plant when open; when closed, the horns shift to the sides and it takes on the appearance of a bull. The top of each half is slightly thicker than the bottom, which gives the "bull" a slightly protruding brow. At the bottom of each half is a white rectangle with a muted black triangle at the bottom. Above the rectangles are two triangular markings; the top triangle slightly overlaps a larger, yellow triangle. Behind and just touching the yellow triangle is a tiny, white rectangle that creates the "bull's" eyes. The side has a single, tiny yellow triangle marking. This guardian of Ula'ula Island is able to command vegetation to grow and change shape to its will. Despite its fearsome power, it is largely inactive, leading some to consider it a lazy Pokémon. It has a peaceful disposition and does not like to cause unnecessary violence, so it rings the bell on its tail to alert others of its presence. However, it is merciless to those who offend it and it is said to have once repelled thieves from its ruins by swinging trees like clubs.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Tapu Bulu The ruined Tapu Village stands as another example of the guardian's wrath. Tapu Bulu and the other guardian deities share the signature move and the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Tapu Bulu debuted in A Dream Encounter!, where it and the other guardian deities sensed the birth of a nicknamed Nebby. It appeared again along with the other guardian deities in Family Determination! and Revealing the Stuff of Legend!. It made its first solo appearance in Some Kind of Laziness!, where it battled Ash's Lycanroc. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. The Island Guardian. Although quite lazy, Tapu Bulu creates lush vegetation and absorbs its energy.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tapu Bulu debuted in a fantasy in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl while the Island Kahunas were discussing about the recent sightings of the guardian deities. It physically debuted in PASM20, where it showed up in Po Town to save , , and from a . Tapu Bulu reappeared in PASM21, PASM24, and PASM25. A Tapu Bulu appeared in a fantasy in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer, Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move, PASM16, and PASM17. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=385|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Tapu Bulu Appears}} |} |} In events |Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu|Japanese region|Online|60 |March 19 to April 30, 2019|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu}} |Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu|American region|Online|60 |March 19 to April 30, 2019|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu}} |Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu|PAL region|Online|60 |March 19 to April 30, 2019|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu}} |Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu|Korean region|Online|60 |March 19 to April 30, 2019|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ula'ula Island Shiny Tapu Bulu}} |} Held items Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tapu Bulu shares its with , and . They are all known as the Land Spirit Pokémon. Origin Tapu Bulu, with and without its shell closed, appears to be based on a . It may also be inspired by , one of the four major Hawaiian gods and god of agriculture, abundance, and peace. Name origin Tapu Bulu may be a combination of tapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and bull. Kapu-Bulul may be a combination of kapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and bull. In other languages and |fr=Tokotoro|frmeaning=From |es=Tapu Bulu|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapu-Toro|demeaning=From and |it=Tapu Bulu|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=카푸브루루 Kapubueruru|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=卡璞・哞哞 Kǎpú Mōumōu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=卡璞・哞哞 Kāpok Māumāu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Тапу Булу Tapu Bulu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Guardian deities (anime) * Guardian deities Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Kapu-Toro es:Tapu Bulu fr:Tokotoro it:Tapu Bulu ja:カプ・ブルル zh:卡璞・哞哞